


Mary and Henry - Deleted Scenes

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: Basically these are passages that I left out of other Henry and Mary fics that I dunno what to do with.   I’ve used some lines in other stories.  But here they are anyway.





	

_This is a continuation of the scene in Episode 9 between Henry and Mary on the bed. Damn that was a wasted opportunity! Mary finds Henry on the bed and she suggests going for a WALK?????!!! Seriously Mary? That gorgeous man is sat on the bed being adorable – can’t you think of something better to do???_

**We can’t**

Henry dropped a lazy arm around Mary’s waist. “What time is it?”  
She checked her watch. “2.30”  
“Mmm. Plenty of time.”  
“Yes we could go for a walk before tea if you like.”  
“That wasn’t what I had in mind…”  
Henry laid back on the bed pulling Mary with him into a kiss. He slipped off her jacket and his fingers worked their way down her spine undoing the buttons at the back of her blouse.  
“Henry we can’t.”  
In that moment Mary couldn’t help thinking that her husband’s face was exactly like George’s when he had been refused a sweet. She removed herself from the bed and Henry looked even more disappointed until she locked the door and turned to him with a saucy smile.  
“Darling we can’t, _until the door is locked…_ ”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It was implied that Henry stayed at Downton for a few days before the wedding and I imagined some scenes between him and Mary that might have taken place during that time._

 

**Delicious**

“You look so delicious I could eat you. Good Morning darling.”  
Henry gently pressed Mary against the wall of the gallery and engaged her lips in a kiss. 

Having Henry staying at Downton for the days before the wedding was torture for them both. There were just two days left to endure before they could be together at last, but in the meantime they took advantage of every opportunity to be alone. Each morning before going down to breakfast they met on the gallery landing and greeted each other with a kiss that became more passionate as the week progressed. 

“Mmm. I was right, you are delicious.” He groaned into her ear. Mary’s stomach flipped over and then rumbled with hunger, loud enough for Henry to hear. “Oh darling you’re hungry, come on let’s go down to breakfast. I’m _ravenous!_ ”  
Henry pretended to bite her neck and suddenly Mary felt hungry for something else other than food. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_This was an alternative beginning for ‘The First of Many Keepsakes’ - the other version won!_

**Woodland Management**

Breakfast was the usual blend of polite small talk with the family and long, wistful, stares at each other while they ate. After they had established that there were no wedding preparation duties to be carried out that day, Mary suggested that they had a walk around the estate,  
“It is your new home after all.”

Mary and Henry walked hand in hand over the fields and along the river’s edge while she explained the workings of the estate.  
“What about over there? Aren’t you going to show me around there as well?”  
“Around the woods?”  
“Yes… I’m very interested in … um … woodland management.”  
Henry’s smirk told a different story.  
“Seriously?”  
_“Liar!”_ , thought Mary. In just this short time, she had got to know when her future husband was not being entirely truthful. She knew the signs, the way he rubbed his eyebrow with the back of his hand and shifted awkwardly, it was obvious. Did she care? No. She led him into the woods.

“This is heaven,” Mary sighed, “being alone with you. There always seems to be other things to be done. I feel like we haven’t seen very much of each other since you got back from your parents. Well at least when we’re married I hope we will have some time alone.”  
“Oh god I hope so! Although being alone with you at the moment is so frustrating, it’s just so tempting. Every time I’m near you I get so ….argh! But I suppose we have to wait until Saturday.” He sighed wearily.  
“Do we really have to wait?”  
He answered by pulling Mary into his arms, his lips finding hers, willing and breathless. He undid her belt and unbuttoned her tweed jacket, his hand slipping inside to explore her curves through the thin cotton of her blouse. He stroked over her breasts and he felt her nipples harden under his fingers. His kisses travelled down Mary's neck and beyond. Her breath caught in her throat as she choked out.  
“Henry we can’t, not here.”  
“I know but I want you so much.” He groaned.  
“Well … we don’t have to … go all the way.”  
“Mmm, you read my mind.”

Henry’s hand moved down and squeezed her butt, pulling her close against his body.  
“I want you to be happy.” He breathed into Mary’s ear. “I’ll do anything you need, just ask. Never be shy with me.”  
“Touch me.” She whispered back.  
A smile flickered over Henry’s lips.  
“Where?”  
He already knew exactly where. His hand ventured under her skirt and found the silky soft skin at the top of her stockings. Mary shivered, but she was not cold, she trembled with anticipation.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_I think this was originally in ‘Captured’ – I dunno – I forget. I used some bits of this in ‘The Moment’ but this is basically about sex during pregnancy! ; )_

**Waking the baby**

Mary stretched and yawned happily.  
_“Another beautiful morning.”_  
She turned on her side and smiled at her sleeping husband. Henry's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm but she knew if she reached for him he would soon be breathing fast. Her eyes settled on the lips that had been soft against her skin last night. Those lips had kissed every part of her body and given her so much pleasure Mary had laughed in his arms with happiness.

Mary snuggled up to Henry’s body and tickled his nose. A smile formed on his lips and an arm snaked around her expanding waist.  
“Mmm. I was just dreaming about you.” He breathed as he kissed her hair.  
Mary’s hand ventured down his body and found a hard erection waiting for her. She pulled off the covers to expose his body.  
“I can make your dreams come true.”  
He sniggered. “Prove it.” He turned her onto her knees and she let out a contented groan as he gripped her hip bones and slid inside.  
“Mmm. Henry you’ll wake the baby.”  
“The baby should be used to this by now.”

Henry fell into a gentle rocking motion, deep, satisfying, but careful. With a bit of manoeuvring he could reach around to find her clit and Mary was in heaven,  
“Oh god I swear you will send me into premature labour one of these days.”  
“Sorry darling, shall I stop?”  
If she had been able to see his face at that moment, she would have seen his smirk because he knew she needed this as much as he did.  
“Don’t you dare!”  
Her moans grew more urgent as she felt the wonderful, familiar feeling surging through her body. Henry’s hands moved over Mary’s swollen belly and breasts and that was enough to send him over the edge.

Mary rolled onto her back and purred like a contented cat. Henry curled up beside her whispering, “I love you,” and leant to kiss her baby bump, “and I love you too”.


End file.
